peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pet
'''The Pet '''is the first episode of Season 2 of Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation, and the eleventh episode overall. Summary The heirs are tasked with adopting one of the users enemies as their pet. Plot The episode begins with the heirs in the users house, trying to get over how they just saved Peppia from Robotnik Jr. As they ponder what they are supposed to do now, Spinfox receives mail, which he thinks is another congratulatory letter, but it turns out to be a mission from Sonic on their next job, much to their annoyance. According to the letter, the heirs are now required to get a pet for all of them to keep. William suggests getting a dog, while Matteo thinks they should get a lizard. Q suggests hacking into Peppa's house and stealing Goldie, and Barb thinks they should get a kitty and name it Barbie. Spinfox reads that they are supposed to find a draconequus named Discord, who used to be evil until he was punished by the users and set free to do good. The letter then unfolds to reveal a detailed list on how to tame him, much to their confusion. The heirs eventually find Discord in the sky, causing chaos as usual. William explains that they are supposed to adopt him as their pet, but Discord refuses bacuse he doesn’t want his chaotic reputation to be ruined. Spinfox says that the users defeated him in the first place by turning him to stone, but they misunderstand what that means and throw begin to heavy rocks at Discord, eventually knocking him out. Discord wakes up in a dark room with a collar around his neck, with the heirs standing around him like a cult. Barb tells Discord that if he is going to be their pet, he has to be house trained. A montage is then shown of the heirs trying to get Discord to perform tricks like rolling over, but he instead uses his magic to make other people and things in the town move around. Spinfox thinks they should give up and just go learn something different, but William wants to prove to the users that are responsible enough to handle a pet. Discord then pops in and says that he convinced Madame Gazelle to let him disastrously rearrange the old playgroup after the cleaned it up for her. This gives William an idea. The heirs go out with Discord and let him do something chaotic after he performs the tricks that they want him to. Discord decides that he does want to be the heirs pet after all. Everyone laughs and hugs as the screen fades to black, but Spinfox and William suddenly appear and break the fourth wall by bringing up that the episode is only half over, so something else is going to happen. The scene cuts to next day, when the heirs are eating breakfast, with Discord eating out of his floating food bowl. Matteo suddenly runs in with an invitation to a dinner that the Queen has invited them all to. Everyone wants to go except William, which means that he has to look after Discord on his own all night. Trivia * Spinfox and William break the fourth wall when they talk about the episode not being over yet. * This is Discord's first appearance in the series. * The heirs throwing rocks at Discord mirrors the users doing it in "The Departing Of Harmony Part 1".